Book of deception
by shooting star180
Summary: Was Malchior the dragen? Princess Lauren seems to disagree with titans,and when the book is up to it's old tricks again the Titans are going need her. Can Lauren prove Malchior's Inncocence? Will Rorek win this time? MalOC.  Reviews please!
1. Meet the princess

Since I'm redoing Legacy of time, I'm going to write this story to make up for things. It's mostly about Malchior...you'll see.

Dis; I don't own Teen titans..shame.

* * *

Chp1: Meet the princess.

Lauren looked out her window and sighed. Another meeting with Prince Rorek was not what she wanted to be doing right now. Sure, he was her fiance, but he wasen't exactly a princesses prince charming. He was nice looking, but attitude wise he was, to put it nicely, leavening something to be desired. In fact, the only good part about him was his appearance. He had shoulder length black hair with emerald green eyes, a nice skin shade and he had a nice muscular body. However, now that they were to be married, he treated Lauren like a piece of filth. She was basically his accessory in most senses, just to be seen with him. When they were alone he yelled, wasn't afraid to knock her upside the face and tell her she was worthless. Lauren sank down to her knees as she watched him arrive in his carriage. More bruises to hide.

" Milady," her handmaiden said entering," it's time for your bath."

" Coming Celia." Lauren said as she stood up. She followed Celia to her large wash room and her maid filled the ivory tub with water. Lauren proceeded to remove her garments as she stared into the water. She was considered beautiful in her kingdom but she didn't see herself as lovely. She had waist length oafish brown hair with olive like brown eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, only because Lauren wasn't found of sunlight. Her figure was mostly slim, curves in a few places, but Lauren felt scrawny. So as she slipped into the tub, she wasn't that surprised when the water went a few inches above her chest. She sighed with ecstasy as the warm water softened her skin and relaxed her entire body. She would have slipped into a dreamlike trance had Celia not been messing with her hair. She was rubbing in the soap trying to keep the princesses hair in neat, clean condition. She then poured water over as Lauren took care of her body in those "certain" areas. Finally they finished and Lauren stepped out.

" Looking forward to seeing your fiance?" Celia asked trying to be friendly, maybe soften the mood on things.

" Not really."

"Why?"

" Because," Lauren said ," he is not a prince in my eyes."

She had no idea how right she was.

Lauren picked up her dress and slipped it on. It was a dark blue dress with a silk fabric at the top that hugged her waist and arms with a sheer fabric that reached her waist hung from the arms. The bottom was crushed velvet and floated loosely, There was also a ribbon in the back and the V-necked jewels sewed into it. Then she sat down in front of her vanity. She sat down and gazed at herself in the mirror( A/N: did they have mirrors back then?) as Celia did her hair up in several French braids and let them hang loosely down her back. Then Celia provided to add jewelry and then placed he princess's Tiara on her head. the entire time, the same thing went through the mind of the royal, **May something save me tonight.** Then she stood up and exited her room to her Balcony. Once again she looked out to the gathering below. If she hadn't had done this, she would not have seen what had come out of the mid-night air.

It was hard to spot at first, due to the dark colors, but as a black horse rode over to the castle. The rider with a dark blue cape to match Lauren's dress rode atop the stallion. Lauren might not have spotted him but she spotted the white hair flying back behind him. He finally arrived and dismounted with grace.

" Name and Kingdom." the guard said with a grunt voice.

" Malchior of Knoll," The prince answered with a strange accent.

, The princess thought to herself, **I'll remember that name**. 

" Your highness time to go your highness."

" Coming Celia."

* * *

I know, I know. The Titans aren't here yet, but they will be next chapter. You'll see, this story is different. But plese Review! I can't read your minds and know if you like it, you have to tell me! 

Toodles!

SS180


	2. The Tear drop Diamond

Chapter two! Here we go! No flames so far...and no reviews either. : (

Dis: Sadly I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chp2: The tear drop Diamond

Raven opened her eyes. **That was just strange**, Raven thought as she sat up.

" Name and kingdom."

" Malchior of knoll."

Raven shook her head vigorously. Malchior, the name brought bitter memories and a bitter taste in her mouth. What she wanted to know was who this princess Lauren was. She seemed pretty, and she seemed...lonely. She almost felt sorry for her, if she wasn't so clueless. Rorek the bad guy? If only she knew that a Dragon had came to her party. If she fell for him she was in for quite a surprise, and a broken heart. Raven knew, from experience.

" Stupid girl." Raven muttered to herself and stepped out of bed. She grabbed a cape out of her closet and strapped it on tight. After making sure a view of her stray hairs were in place she went to the door.

" We are having Tofu bacon you little grass stain!!"  
" YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT MEAT!!!"

She sighed, she had almost forgotten about this. It was the same every morning and Raven usually liked to stay out of it. However, she was running out of things to do until the argument wore out. She looked around the room. She could make her bed..Nah, not a long enough task. Sort through her clothes? Piff, what clothes? All she had were capes. She finally turned to her book trunk, where Malchior's book lay resting. She could sort through it and through away some old ones. Maybe ones she didn't need. She sighed and decided to give it try, as long as she didn't open or speak to a certain book bound in white leather.

She heaved it open and stared at the mess which was known as her books. She automatically felt the urge to see the white one. Malchior up to his own tricks again. She ignored it and started going through books. She didn't know most of the titles. They were given to her back on Azerath( Sp?) when she turned 5, Arella said it came from her grandmother and so on. She remembered that her family had become the rulers of the kingdom when the heir to the throne Mysteriously disappeared.

Raven stopped,

In a panic Raven went through her books and searched franticly for a book on Azerath's history. Just great, twenty volumes. After sorting through volumes she found it. Some names were scratched out but it read pretty clear.

The last true royal of Azerath was called the beauty of Azerath, the blossom and many other names. Her name itself means " Blossom" in the ancient Language. She was Financed to prince R------------, but it was discovered that she had secret meetings with M--------------, a prince from the kingdom near by and eventually had an affair with him. Enraged, Prince R-------- and king L------------- ( who was a big supporter on loyalty to companions) teamed up to kill the prince by sending a great Dragon against him in a battle. The name of the dragon is unknown, but the name of the princess has been preserved for centuries. The last true royal was Princess Lauren.

" Princess Lauren," Raven said to herself," What a name., **Wait, there's more?**"

Raven read on.

What became of the princess is unclear. Strangely the prince of the next kingdom disappeared as well. Some say they ran off together, others say that the dragon killed M---------------- and that Lauren killed herself in grief. Even stranger, prince R--------- also vanished. With the queen being infertile and was unwilling to find a Concubine the king selected a new family to run the roy...

Raven stopped. This was strange, what was even stranger was what was stuck between two pages. A small black rope lay in the binding and a small Tear drop diamond hung off the end. Raven picked up the necklace and inspected it.

Raven went through her books again and found a book on ancient treasures. Looking under " Diamond" she found an interesting page called " Tear of the moon."

The Tear of the moon is a small silver diamond in the shape of a human tear. The rare Azerathen gem is rumored to have special powers through spiritual energy's found in every Azerathen royal. The gem harnesses energies to bind people's souls to any object the user sees fit. This magic only works on a full moon and can only be used by somebody with true Azerathen blood in his or her veins. It is said, that the jewel can also release souls by saying the Azerath Mantra backward in broad day light. This jewel was given to the princess...

Raven stopped there. I f she had read on, she might have simply discarded it; but she was curious. She wondered if she could...nah...then again, what did she have to lose? Suddenly the words passed over her mouth.

" Zinthos, Metrian Azertah."

Nothing happened. Raven felt slightly disappointed, but expecting as much. her family was picked..by the king himself because he sensed a mystical aura around them that made him feel..lesser then his position. She figured it was because of her father being Trigun, but now she considered some other explanations. She thought hard, her mantra backwards.

She took a breath," Sohtniz, nairtem, hatreza."

BANG!! A noise resembling a gunshot rang out as the gem became a big blaze of light and sparks. The noise was so loud, her mirror fell off the stand. A spark hit Raven's hand and she dropped the gem to the ground. A ray of light shot out across the room hitting the mirror. The light bounced back and hit the Diamond the room was filled with a blinding flash of light and Raven had to hide her eyes. Suddenly, all was quite. Silent in fact. Except for a slight, moaning.

Raven thought as she gingerly opened her eyes 

It was quite the opposite. For, when Raven opened her eyes she saw a figure laying in front of her, about 17 if she had to guess, with long brown hair and pale skin. What were strange were the clothes she was wearing. they looked like a hunters clothes. Raven stared at the girl as she heard a loud Knock at her door.

"Raven!" Robins voice came out panicked," We heard a gunshot, are you alright?"

Raven went up and opened the door," I'm fine," Raven said," -she pointed to the girl-" but I don't think she is."

* * *

Hey guys, I'm going to a 4 day camp so I'll be gone sometime tomorrow, all day Monday, Tuesday and I'll be back sometime on wendsday so don't be surprised if I don't update in awhile. I'll miss you guys!

Toodles!  
SS180


	3. A dance?

Here we go, lets hope this rolls well.

Oh and a special thanks to

Angelfly06 for giving me my first review for the story. You don't know how much that meant.

Dis: I don't own teen Titans.

* * *

_Book of Deception_

_Chp3: A dance?_

Lauren paced herself as she went to the bedroom .She wanted to get there as slowly as possible, more time she had away from Rorek. The maid behind her didn't seem to see things that way for she kept trying to push the poor girl inside.

"My lady you must go inside!!" She said trying her hardest to push her in.

" No, I don 't!!" Lauren said resisting as best and as un-princess like as she could. But the maid did not take the hint and Lauren was pushed inside. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Rorek looked up from his book and smiled," hello darling, didn't hear you come in.."

**Liar** Lauren thought in her head but said nothing and smiled," yes hello...sweetie." She nearly gagged on the last part.

He didn't seem to notice as he glided over to her. He met her and lifted her chin up," I've missed you My love..."  
"uh...yeah." Lauren said trying to sound cheerful.

It's times like this Lauren would curse irony. Rorek wasn't just a jerk, he was a smooth jerk. he never moved without flowing on some kind of graceful current. his black hair always swished into his eyes and made him look like a prince out of those fairytale stories she'd been reading lately. His skin was actually pretty soft and he would have been great, except for the attitude part. You see, he was perfect all right. Perfect for tormenting her.

" i have a surprise my bride to be.." he said swiftly removing his hand and waving it regally," I have prepared a small dance in honer of our engagement.

"...A dance?"

" yes. A dance." he said, slightly annoyed," is their a problem?"

" uh, no!!" Lauren said quickly, " it's, uh,great!!"

His slyness returned as he turned to face her," Good, and you know, I'm a good mood so..."

**Well, that means I won't get beaten today...**

" you can dance with all the boys, in fact, i insist."

Lauren tilted her head to the side in confusion. This was unlike him. normally he was so possessive of her she wasn't even aloud to look at other guys, let alone dance with them. Once, she accidental bumped into a guy and they made eye contact. Now, she didn't have any attraction to him what so ever, but Rorek happened to catch this. he ushered the man to the back of the castle with a few guards.

Lauren has not seen him since.

Rorek laughed, like she was an Innocent child," No need for confusion my darling, it's actually very simple. Your going to be mine in the end anyway, so it does not matter if your being held by some other man."

He poured a glass of wine for himself," just like it does not matter if I am seen with any other woman..."

**So that's what this is about,** Lauren thought to herself sighing,** another chance for a one night stand with a girl...**

Besides not being friendly, Rorek wasn't exactly loyal. People have always asked,"why don't you sleep in the same room?" Well, besides the fact that Rorek would rape her in a heart-beat if they were in the same bed, she never slept in the same bed because he was always with some other girl. So she obviously knew he didn't love her. he probably just wanted to become king..

Lauren's mouth drooped open," wha...you mean you just wanna dance with other girls?"

Rorke's grip on his glass tightened," and that's a bad thing ,why?"

" Because we're getting married and I think it would look bad if they saw their future king with another lady."

" excuse me?" he said turning around, warning in his voice.

" No excuse me for thinking your decent enough to at least stick to one woman!!"

The wine glass shattered in Rorek's hands his grip finally became too much for the frugal crystal. His eye's flared up," I tried to warn you.." he said storming forward.

Lauren backed against the door and shakily grabbed the handle and shook hard.

The door clicked open.

Lauren flew out of that room like a monster was on her tail(which if you think about it, is actually true.) and didn't look back. She flew past a guard he didn't have time to ask where she was going and fled to the outer edges of the castle. She made her way around the gate to a lose part of the vine covered wall and pushed lightly on three bricks.

" Azarath, metrion Zinthos.." She muttered and the wall was in cased with light blue energy and moved out of the way. She entered and put the door back.

She was safe, for now.

She was in her garden; Corney as that sounds. It was he r haven away from Rorek, away from Princess duties and away from her clueless maid. she could let lose and do whatever she wanted her and she wouldn't be judged and she wouldn't be taken back. The best part was, only she knew the location of this "secret garden".

At least, that's what she thought.

It didn't happen right away. First, Lauren had to walk a few feet away from the door so she wouldn't be spotted and she eventually found a bench near a pond. She sat down and let a few tears slide down her cheeks and watched them make ripples as the hit the water. soon she lay ed back on the bench and rested her head against the cold stone. She lived in a castle with Millions of servants, and she was all alone. The few tears turned to quiet sobs, no need for anybody to hear her. the tears slide down the stone, as if they wanted to leave her too.

"Malchior of Knoll you said?" the guard asked lazily.

" yes, that's right..." Malchior answered. He was trying to be polite, but this was the eighth time he asked that...

the guard scrolled lazily down a list," their you are, stand over there with the rest of the princes"-he pointed to a group of roles chatting among themselves-" and wait, the ballroom isn't ready yet."

"Thank you." he said to the guard and another thank you to the guard who took his horse away. he walked over to the group of Anxious looking royalty. They were buzzing around in fancy robes and puffed colors.He, on the other hand, was wearing dented Armour, fried leather boots and gloves with a few smudges on his skin. The princes noticed this and made sure to talk about it and he noticed a few pointing at him and laughing.

He sighed, It's not like he would have come to a party like this on purpose. He had just recently fought in the war between another neighboring kingdom when he was told to come straight home today, and to be pushed back on to his horse and rushed off to a ball. If he had had a little more time he would have fancied himself up a little. But no, the minute he got home he had an invitation shoved into his hand and his horse was set off.

Feeling like he had stuck out enough he decided to wonder a little bit. he made his way around the castle, examining the nice greenery they had around the place. The whole time wondering why he was here. According to the invitation he was here to celebrate the engagement of some princess and her prince. He shrugged, Maybe he would meet somebody here, but he doubted it. The princes would probably think he was a solider here to guard the place. So as his mind wandered he made it all the way around to the others side he was still in his thoughts.

Dragging his hand along the vines on the walls he kept silently to himself. Things like this often happened, he was so caught up in his duties that he hardly have time to do anything else. he enjoyed these moments alone where his mind didn't have to focus on anything. Just letting it wonder was his only means of escape from his normal life of wars and battle grounds.

He left this wandering when he noticed something odd about the wall. A section of it seemed to be lose. he tried to push it but it wouldn't move.

" Maybe it's a lose brinck..." he thought," or maybe..."

he held a finger near the edge and recited a spell," Breath Mort ix"

A black aura came from his finger and as he drug his finger down the magic slide into the wall and eventually it moved to the side. He stepped inside what AP[apeared to be some sort of garden. Once he stepped inside the wall section went back into place.

"a magic lock." he chimed," somebody must care allot about this place.."

Indeed they must have since every type of plant was found inside, The strange thing was that he didn't notice the plants from the outside and some were extremely tall, way over the walls. He figured there must be a spell on the place. Somebody wanted to keep this hidden. he had just passed a large when he realized this and realized that he shouldn't have come in when he heard a voice.

" Azarath, metrion Zinthos.."

He panicked and hid behind a nearby bush. he heard footsteps and prayed they weren't coming to get him. But, as they drew near the pond he saw a dark blue velvet skirt and some Oak brown French braids. He straighted up a little and saw that it was a female. Though he was only getting a glance from the side he could see how beautiful she was. She had an extremely slender figure and beautifully pale skin.

" Who is she.?" he mouthed silently, he just had to know...

Upon a longer glance he noticed she was crying. he got a concerned look on his face.** somebody has wronged this woman, but why?**

She lay ed upon the bench and her silent Cryies became quiet sobs. the warrior in him said he should walk away, since he probably wasn't supposed to be here. But the gentleman in him was too strong so he stood up and gently strode over to her," Um, Miss?"

Lauren heard a gentle voice and sprang up. To her surprise she saw a tall man with long white hair and gentle Grey eyes looking at her with concern.

" Miss, is everything alright?"

Lauren gulped,** he's so polite...then again, he's wearing a solder's Armour**.

" Did Rorek send you?!" Lauren demanded

The man looked confused," Forgive me but, who is this 'Rorek'? Was he the one that wronged you?"

Lauren was taken aback, this guy actually seemed genuine,"who...who are you?"

" I am Malchior of knoll, what is your name miss?"

* * *

Phew, that took ages. I'm sorry it took so long everyone but I've been sick lately. lets hope my stomach feels better eh:) 

My fans, thank you for sticking to me and being understanding, I love you all!

MCR ROX!!

SS180


	4. Blossem in the night

Hi Y'all! I finally got some reviews on this story!! I'm so happy!! Anyway I'm sorry it took so long for our main charecters to meet but i can assure you that sparks are gonna fly and some **Interesting** things will follow.

Well enough of my babbleing, enjoy the chapter!

Dis: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Malchior would be the good guy.

* * *

_Book of Deception_

_Chp4: Blossem in the Moonlight._

"Lauren." The princess answered relaxing a little," My Name is Lauren.."

Malchior smiled," ah, a very lovely name."

"Thank you.." she said sitting back down," It means Blossem in our languge."

He chuckled," I see this kingdom does have an imagination..." his face grew serious again as he took a seat next to her," M'lady, why were you crying?"

she shruged her shoulders," Nothing.."

" Nothing dosn't seem like something to sob over..."

His tone was inviteing and they way he seemed genuinely concerned comferted her. feeling that perhaps he was a friend, she opened up a little.

"Well..." she sighed,' it's my fiance. He's..he's not very...friendly."

Malchior's shoulders lowered slightly," oh, your engaged...forgive me then.." then he stood up to leave.

" Not on my own accord." she said sighing. This caused him to stop and turn back around.

" You mean it's arranged?" He said raiseing an eyebrow. Lauren nodded pityfully.

" Oh Miss Lauren, you do not know how lucky you are.." he came back towards the edge of the bench.

She loked up at him confused," what do you mean?"

He sighed and started over the edge of the pond near them," Arranged Marrige is againt the law on my kingdom. It means I ghave to find it on my own, but.." He turned his gaze back to her," there's also a bigger chance for heart brakege"

She stood up and faced him," It's not so great where I stand either. My Fiance is a monster."

"How bad could it possibly be?" Malchior asked without thinking.

She cringed remembering all the things he did. it caused her body to shiver slightly.

Malchior noticed his mistake and immidetly tried to correct it," Forgive me M'lady!! It's was not my buisneis to ask.." he stumbled over his words slightly, and decided to try a different subject," why don't you show me around this place? It Fascinates me so..."

With a stiff nod she agreeed, turning in the direction of one of the paths in the garden. Malchior, not wanting to cause anymore trouble, followed her without question.All the while he watched her with curiousity. By the way she was dressed naturally she was well off. But she never acted like it, her movements were lady like with an akward grace to them. It almost made him chuckle a few times. Her naturely happy demur was pierced a few times at the mention of her fiance but Malchior was quick to change the subject. He really wasn't found opf shouting matches. And besides, something about this maiden made him slightly nervous. Suddenly he was chooseing his words with more care then normal. As they neared the end wall of the garden Malchior spotted a fountain against the wall. No water gushed out but it did stand proudly.on the top was a carving of a dragon, wings about to spred. It was as if somebody had stoped time as the creature was about to take flight. Lauren noticed him stareing at it,

"You like it?" she asked takeing aseat on the marble ledge.

Malchior nodded," yes, who carved it?"

Lauren's smile droped and she looked the other way," My mother did...before she died..."

" I'm sorry." Malchior said sitting next to her," That had to have been a terrible loss.."

"more then I thought it would be.." she said, her hand rubbing her arm," She was my best friend.."

"I'm sorry.." he said putting a hand on her shoulder," i wish I could comfert you more.."

"it's okay.." she said, slightly distracted," it was a long time ago"

" Pain never truely dies..." Malchior sighed," It merely waits for the next oppertuniety to strike.."

She nodded then glanced at the hand on her shoulder. Malchior realized what he was doing and pulled back his hand.. The two sat in an akward silence for awhile. Then Lauren's hand drifted over and landed on Malchior's. He was slightly stired by let her stay there. Something about it seemed to be a comfert her and him equally. The silence continued as they watched the insects buzz around busily trying to get from flower to flower. The entire time, Lauren's eyes kept drifting over to Malchior, who from some reasong seemed to be squirming in his seat.

"So..." Lauren said trying to change the subject," what kingdom are you from?"

" Knoll." He answered proudly," the neighboring land."

"Really?" she asked wit6h peaked curiousity," what's it like?"

Their conversation was stoped when the clock struck eight o'clock. she gulped," oh dear..."

" what's wrong?"

" If I do not show, my father will become furious, and could send the guards. They might find this place and..."

" Say no more." Malchior said standing up, he offered her his hand and pulled her up," well, it has been a pleasure Miss Lauren."

He turned to leave and Lauren grabbed his arm," wait!"

He turned around confused" yes?"

" I...will I..." she was trying to grasp a phrase that kept slipping from her tounge," will I...will I see you..."

" Will we see each other again?" He finished with a chuckle. Lauren nodded and felt her cheaks flush slightly. Malchior smiled and noticed something on the ground.

He bent over and picked up a small white blossem. He place dthe flower behind her ear," I promise." With that he made his way back up the path.

She watched him with curious eyes. finally when he was out of sight she started to make her way out too. As she walked, she thought back to her night with Roreak. This dance was just asking for trouble. She was sure that he was probebly loking for a mistress somewhere so she wouldn't have to spend the night with him that was for sure. But still, she did run from him. What was waiting for her back at the castle?

* * *

wow, so much time for so little story. I appologize. But anyway, I hope this is at least semi enjoyable and i hope it dosn't discourage you from reading more when I post the next chapter :)

Toodles!

S.S180


	5. The New Arival

Hey Y'all!! wow, I haven't touched this one in awhile, well I better get started, I have some good stuff coming up. so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I own Lauren.

* * *

_Book Of Deception_

_Chp5: The new arival_

The Titans placed the unconscious girl on the infirmary bed, careful not to drop her on flimsy bed mattress. Now with a blanket covering most of her body and a few wires protruding from the blanket, monitoring heartbeat and such, she seemed to be out of it. Raven, from a chair across the room, watched as the new arrival's chest rose up and down. She was breathing, which was good, but the fact remained that she had simply appeared out of a gem. She could have just as easily been their enemy, and here they were giving her the royal treatment. Raven scowled and crossed her arms. Hopefully the girl would wake up soon, and then both Raven and Robin could question her.

Speaking of said gem, Raven pulled the necklace out from her cape pocket. Now it looked harmless, but the events from before spoke for itself. No regular piece of jewelry shot people out....but then again, this was from Azerath. Nothing there was normal. she studied the complex curves on the crystal, wondering what this gem had seen, almost wishing it had a mouth to tell her. She moved it around with her index finger and watched from different angles. Each new direction the light caught it differently, and a new color was visible in her pale palm. Why was this thing taunting her, daring her to find out more about the story? She was already reluctant enough, and that snake of a dragon had already gotten her. Once bitten twice shy...

Her thoughts were interrupted when another soft moan escaped the female body. Raven's eyes jerked from the crystal to the girl as the figure bolted up. The girl looked around, frightened and confused as she took in the wires and many beeping machines around her.

"Where...wha....wha-what's going on?!" she said in a frightened voice. The situation was worsened when she looked down and realised the strange object was connected to her. She screamed and and yanked the wires away, causing the screen to go blank and two bodies to stumble outside.

What happened next came in a jumble...

Raven rose to her feet and tried to reach the girl, the door was yanked off it's hinges, Cyborg, and a Tiger came pouncing in, (Beast Boy),Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon, The girl took one look at this and sprang out of bed (causing several machines to fall over) and spun around, sending strange red energy flying forward towards the two intruders, who in turn were knocked over and the girl tried to make a break for the nearest window.

_Finally_, when the dust settled, the window had been blocked when Raven smothered it with her dark energy, stooping Cyborg and Beast Boy from retaliating, she had a grip on the girl and had lifted both Cyborg and Beast up in th air. Her hood slipped down and she turned back to the boys, huffed annoyed and looked to all three of them.

"Would you stop acting like beheaded chickens?" Raven scolded them, before turning her attention to the confused brunette, scanning the room with frantic eyes.

"Who are you people?!" she demanded, dark red energy building around her fingers," why am I here?! Where are we?!"

"Teen Titans, don't know, and Titans tower." Raven answered her questions in order, turning around,"if you want the more detailed explanation then you need to calm down."

She looked back and forth between the three, before slowly straighting up from her crouched position. Seeing that she had calmed down, Raven released the the two titans. They fell to the floor with a small and large thud.

"You could have just put us down!" Beast boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Land on your feet next time." Raven said without looking.

The corners of the girl's mouth twisted upward in a smile as Raven approached her,"you use another variation of energy.." she said," Black..strange.."

Dark Red is even stranger." Raven said frowning,"So, obviously your from Azerath. The question is why are you here?"

The girl shrugged," I don't remember really." she looked around the room worried,"now may I have that explanation?"

"After we get your name.." Cyborg said coming up,"who are you?"

"Lauren." she answered," It's Lauren, nice to meet you.."

A small gasp escaped from Raven. That name..those powers...suddenly this girl and the girl from her dream clicked together. Lauren looked to Raven, innocent confusion on her same color, the same face, everything matched. That meant that she was the girl from the story..that she was the princess who...

Suddenly the machines from before exploded in black energy. They all ducked as Lauren blinked in confusion. One had piece had scratched Lauren's cheek, and a small trickle of blood now dripped down.

"Dude! What's wrong with your machines?!" Beast boy exploded. He glared at Cyborg as he picked a piece of metal from his arm.

"Don't look at me, I check these 7 times a day," Cyborg said back, causing the two of them to get into a large squabble.

"They don't get along much do they?" Lauren said shaking her head and wiping her cheek.

Raven sank a bit, hiding the crimson blush on her cheeks,"not exactly."

Lauren smiled and moved forward,"I think you know something I don't know.." she said to her,"care to tell me?"

**An Hour later..**

After the initial mess was cleaned up, and all injuries treated, the group helped their guest to the large black couch in the center of the main room. Lauren squirmed on the furniture but over all managed to keep her cool.

"So..she's a princess?!" Beast boy said, eyes growing wide.

"Not just_ A _princess," Lauren corrected smiling,"The next in line for the Azerathan throne...or at least I was...I think." she shrugged.

"Was." Raven corrected,"that was a while back...a long while.."

"How long?" Lauren asked confused.

"..years." she answered simply,"and believe me, your not remembered fondly."

Lauren frowned and punched a nearby chair,"of course I wouldn't, the scribes were always on his side. He fed the a bunch of lies, I just know it.."

"Who has been dishonest?" Starfire asked confused,"Friend Raven has stated that you lied in her dream, and in your story.."

She bit her lip and looked away,"Sorta..it's complicated."

"We've got time," would have been Robin's initial response, but the alarm flashed right in the middle of "got." Lauren, not used to modern tech, gasped a few times as the lights blew in red energy.

"Great, now there's two of them.." Cyborg sighed as he checked the large monitor. When the front glass pane turned to a map, lauren looked like she would faint. Beeping lines, flashing lights and glass that changed colors, what was next?

"Looks like Plasma's escaped again.." Robin delcared, reading the text that sprawled across the screened sewer plant.

Sprawling across the Scene was the muddy monster, ripping the large metal pipe from the dirt and gulping down gallons of waist. Lauren peaked at the nuclear green eyes and felt a cold sweat. What was this creature? It's roars shook her spine..and yet seemed to awaken, something deep in her bones. A strange urge she couldn't..quite explain. It had been ages since she had tried a decent fight. And now with this..this abomination lose in the city( a very strange city indeed) It was possible that perhaps she could resharpen the skills that took so long to get a grip on. As she balanced a little red magic between her fingertips, she decided it was time to get off her butt and do some real work. So just before the Titans made it to the door, she cleared her throat, getting their attention and stoping them at the princess turned to the Titans with a strange look in her eye.

"I just had a thought," Lauren stepped towards the group on her right foot, her leggings hugging her thighs,"perhaps you could use some extra assistance?"

Robin looked her over. The girl was clad in in a black tunic with a tight tan vest around her chest, black men's trousers cut to the mid-calf, strange black leggings and boots made from some kind of animal hyde. The girl did _look _like she could fight, and the display of energy from before was impressive. Maybe she could be of some assistance.

"Well.."Robin faltered for a moment. Lauren was so thin and pale she almost looked fragile. Her slightly luminescent appearance could possibly have been misleading,. but something about her seemed off,"Maybe you should stay here, it's dangerous and-"

"I am a warrior princess!" Lauren protested, stomping her left foot," I come from a prostigeous line of fighters on Azerath and you dare think I'm a damsel in distress?"

Beast boy tried to hide a chuckle, unsuccessfully, and received a hit to the back of the head from Cyborg. Raven crossed her arms as her eyes glowed a distinct red. This woman shared smiler blood to hers and Robin was giving _her_special treatment?It was an insult to her family line too, and several objects became enveloped in black energy to prove it.

Robin looked between both Lauren, who was slowly enveloping everything else in red energy. He glanced nervously between the two, feeling sweat gather on the back of his neck. He was caught between two Azerathan women, both now truly mad to boot.

**Maybe it wouldn't hurt**, he finally thought before taking a deep breath.

"Fine." he finally consented and tossed her a yellow communicater,"use this if it becomes to much for you."

Lauren ran her fingers over the strange mystery metal and over the silver plated T in the center. She pressed a butten the metal and gasped as it opened up. It was strange and very much ahead of what she had. As she picked at the strange device with a nail, the Titans watched and sweat-drooped, all accept Starfire who found this scene strangely amusing.

"Perhaps I may teach Friend-Lauren the use of our technology?" Starfire sugested through giggles,"Truely it would be safer for both her and us.."

Meanwhile, deep inside the trunk in Raven's room, a white-leather bound book made it's first movement. It wasn't too big, in fact the naked eye would assume it made no move at all. But upon closer inspection one would see tiny bits of dust falling off the pages and a slight tremor running down the spine. Inside something had grown uneasy, almost half-asleep in a sense. For while it was not fully aware of it's surroundings, But it knew enough. It understood that something else had awakened, something else of greater then itself stirred so it stirred, as if being hit by a light beam, but could not fully awaken. No,something was still missing before it could completely open it's eyes. For now, it was simply between states, almost meditative. What kept it half-sleeping was a strange force, almost like a lock. They rust had been shaken lose but the key was nowhere to be seen. A force of stronger will kept it where it was, aware yet unknowing. But it was kept that way for good reason..

For this being was not the only resident. Even deeper within the words of the text was another creature, one not so innocent. It had been brewing inside the lines of text for years, and now sensed an opportunity to return. Had it been a year since it last roamed? Yes, and it had been thanks to that silly girl. And years and years before that, another pretty little nit had been the cliche in his work. Somehow the ungrateful pest had betrayed, though memory served not in his wretched state. Still, somehow, somewhere he would be coming back. Yet the only thing holding him back was this other presence, this half awake person trying desperately to hold him down. That wouldn't matter for long, eventually he would break free. Then no one, not even this foolish extra presence could hold him back from doing what it knew it was destined to do. One day, it would be king.

And when the first preasence stirred, it grinned, knowing very well that it was one step closer.....

* * *

_Author's note_

I know I know, I left off just before a big fight scene, though I'm pretty convinced the ominous ending made up though now that i look back i feel slightly ashamed. Po on me for not coming up with anything better.

I did proofread this and spell check, so all my fans/grammar teachers should be happy with my progress. I actually wrote a book review on myspace without a single spelling or grammar error so that's to be proud of. I will take constructive criticism from anyone, but insults, loud caps and flames will be ignored and user's shall be blocked.

BUT I digress, and you can definitely say I am back and I am trying to update. it helps that I have my own computer now but with summer assignments from two AP classes it's difficult. Yet i bring forth no excuses, you will see updates and new stories if I have time. So, I missed you all and I hope my fans aren't mad, more or less I hope I still have them o_O, After all it gets lonely when no one likes your stories T_T.

Bye bye! (new sign out, eh?)

**SS180 **


End file.
